


Tumblr's Load / Country Roads

by DianaeFox



Series: Parody Songs: Fandom [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: vegebulocracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaeFox/pseuds/DianaeFox
Summary: So, to Rockykelboa who prompted me to take the Tumblr issue and turn it into song.  written in the discord channel.





	Tumblr's Load / Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockykelboa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockykelboa/gifts).



Almost heaven, Freedoms given, Not Safe For Work, Postable there.  
We belonged there, our community, Then the bans came down, tearing through with ease.  
Twitter threads, lead us on to the place we belong.  
To our Archive, Where we can post, what we please, all night long.

All our memories gather round here, Prince's lady, colored like blue water.  
Dark and dusty, pain within his eyes, misty taste of sadness, teardrop in our eyes.  
Twitter threads, lead us on to the place we belong.  
To our Archive, Where we can post, what we please, all night long.

I hear the voices all are mourning, as they call me, the discord reminds me of that home far away.  
And writiing down the feels I get a feeling that I should have posted yesterday, yesterday.  
Twitter threads, lead us on to the place we belong.  
To our Archive, Where we can post, what we please, all night long.  
To our Archive, Where we can post, what we please, all night long.


End file.
